


Any Way You Want It

by youngvalcano



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Human, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, How Do I Tag, Human Turtles (TMNT), K-pop References, Past Relationship(s), R&R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngvalcano/pseuds/youngvalcano
Summary: Liu Jitsu was what you would call a ladies man. Many women had come and gone into his life, but three women certainly left an impact.Each woman had given him a son, and each son had been in his custody for their whole lives. And their whole lives was what made his life chaotic, from Leonardo and Donatello fighting over toys to Michelangelo painting on the walls. It didn't help that he decided to homeschool them, it also didn't help that his old manager is pressuring him to go back into show business and the boys want to go to public school.
Relationships: April O'Neil & Splinter (TMNT), Baron Draxum & Splinter (TMNT), Casey Jones & Splinter (TMNT), Donatello & Baron Draxum (TMNT), Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Michelangelo (TMNT) & Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Raphael

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people of the internet. I finally decided to write a Rise fic. I decided to create a human AU because this is the first time that the turtles aren't depicted as white. And I find their character designs refreshing (how they're all different body types, vitilago, hair texture, etc.). I based the character designs on Dina Lani's designs on tumblr. I will put a link to her tumblr down below in the end notes.I must warn that I know very little about homeschool, only what I've seen in educational studies.

His mother was not a bad person. At least he doesn't think so. All he remembers is puking his guts out in the bathroom. She was the woman who had come up to his hotel room for an autograph. She was either cute or he was super drunk because he offered her a drink from the minibar. 

"Mr. Jitsu" one of the stage hands called for him one day outside of his trailer.

"WHAT?" Yoshi yelled as soon as we was interupted.

"This came in the mail for you" the stage hand said trembling.

Yoshi took the yellow envelope, inside was a thick packet of papers. Quietly he looked through it, the first thing he found was what looked like court papers, was he getting sued or something? Then he saw the reason he was being sued. Child support? He didn't have a kid? He was sure on that, he looked at the name of the plaintiff. Tanya Evans, he had never heard of that name before. He then saw that the plaintiff had a picture, it was her, the woman who had come up for an autograph. Did he...get her pregnant? No not possible...he called his lawyer anyway. He went to have a paternity test, but as soon as he saw the baby he knew that the paternity test wasn't even necessary. The boy's wild curls and dark skin may not fit, but the boy's eyes and nose matched his own perfectly. His mother had decided to name him Raphael after her late father, they had joint custody till the disease that took her father took her too. 

"RAPHAEL" Yoshi scolded "DID YOU EAT THE LEFT OVER BROWNIES?"

"No?" the boy said with brownie crumbs all over his face "what makes you say that?"

"Deductive reasoning" Yoshi answered pointing to his chin as a signal for Raphael to check his.

Raphael grew fast, he was already six years old and was already reaching his knees, he was definitely gonna be taller than him when he was old enough to go to college. He paused at that thought, "when he goes to college", why would he think that? Is this what being kids entails, watching them grow to fast and dreading the day they grow up to be built like a tank and start a life of their own, when they leave you? He shook his head and told Raphael not to do that again. Despite his size it would be obvious that while he would be hot headed and impulsive, he was going to be a reliable and sensitive soul, he would stop to pet the cats they pass on the way to work and Raphael always saved a donut for the stage hand who babysat him while Yoshi worked. Yoshi did not know what he did, to have such a good kid like him, one that he knew would grow up until a good adult, then one day he fell when he was playing on set. This resulted in his snaggle tooth being a thing, and the reason he was bullied the first day of kindergarten. He still remembered the day Raphael ran to him crying about how he was bullied and never wanted to go back.

"How does homeschool sound?"

Raphael adapted to homeschool almost immediately. He gained confidence despite his snaggle tooth, but still decided to continue home school for himself and for his fathers work as he already had a tutor and his father did not have to worry about his son since he could bring him to work and Raph would be busy.

"Raph would you like to finish work early and get something to eat?"

"Yes please."

Yoshi would not trade this for anything else.


	2. Donatello and Leonardo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: emotional abuse and neglect

Their mother was a publicity stunt. She was an actress that was huge in Britain. Both were surprised to see that they were having twins. Raphael was five when they were born and four when Yoshi and the twin's mother got married. He was the ring bearer, and the best big brother, but we are getting sidetracked, the twins were a perfect combo between him and his mother. Dark skinned and wild dark hair, but Yoshi's eyes and skinny hands and fingers. They got something else from Yoshi, rather his father, his late father had severe back problems which resulted in him needing to wear a brace around his torso, unfortunately it skipped his generation, right to Donatello, the poor thing. His spine was in a working condition but the doctor had said that because of his position in the stomach and the fact that he and his brother were born prematurely, it looked like Donatello would grow up with back problems. At first he seemed fine, perhaps even able to have a normal childhood, then he started complaining about how much his back hurt when he was six, Raph who was eleven then let him use the hammock that he kept in his bedroom. 

"Is Donnie gonna be okay?" Leonardo once asked.

"We don't know" his mother once answered.

"It doesn't look good" she said in an interview.

"You'll be fine, don't worry" she said to Donatello.

"Mommy my back hurts" Donnie pleaded to his mother.

His mother ignored him and went on her way. Yoshi was disgusted by this woman. She held this boy weeping when there were cameras but when the paparazzi left she would not even take this poor kid to see a doctor, so he took it upon himself to do so. Even the doctor was shocked to see how severe Donatello's back, she saw that he was supposed to be on medication and therapy when he was four, but this was the first time even meeting the doctor. Upon learning that his problems Yoshi became furious and confronted his with, said wife argued that she is already busy enough, taking her kids to the doctor was not something she could do, he argued bath that she could of at least had someone take him for her. 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DROP MY WHOLE CAREER FOR YOUR SON!"

"OUR SON!" Yoshi shouted back "AND YOU DON'T SEEM TO HESITANT TO HUG HIM WHEN THERE IS A CAMERA MAN!"

"WELL YOU DID THE SAME THING FOR THAT LITTLE BASTARD."

That did it. Raphael treated Leonardo and Donatello like they were his own brothers. And his wife made the awful mistake of saying that.

"Are you divorcing your wife because of a cheating scandal" a reporter asked.

"No comment."

"Are you no longer gonna work in productions with her."

"No comment."

"Are you sorry for divorcing her?"

"No comment."

* * *

Leonardo was a different story when it came to his mother. When Donnie's back problems started, Leo's vitiligo began to grow. Mostly they were on his arms and legs, like the beautiful trunk of a birch tree, like a tiger, like a painting. Then there were his eyes, the marks on his eyes had grown into two crescent moons facing away from each other giving him the appearance on a beautiful mystic warrior, but his mother did not think so, every time they went out she had him wear sleeves, pants, and makeup. Every picture of the family on magazine covers never had any of Leo's spots, if we are to be honest his mother hated his vitiligo. The poor thing knew that, with his brothers disability being the main focus he was pushed into the background. And the fact his mother forced him to cover the only thing that made him stand out made him blend into the back ground even more, he particularly remembered when he once went to a birthday party for his mother's celebrity friend's kid. 

"Keep your sweater on."

"But Mommy" Leo pleaded "It's hot".

"Keep it on, and don't go near the pool."

"But I want to" Leo pleaded once again to no avail.

Of course this was a party where they adults stayed inside and the children were playing outside. Leo's strategy of staying in the shade worked until other adults noticed and asked his mother, this meant that he was forced to play with the other kids. His body swayed side to side, ready to collapse , Donnie and Raph stayed close waiting for him to lean to far to the side so they could catch him and guide him to a lounge chair. Then the birthday boy ran too fast and knocked him into the pool.

"LEO" Raph yelled.

"HELP" Donnie yelled.

One of the part entertainers jumped in.

"Call 911"

...

"How could you let this happen" Yoshi asked his wife when Leo was discharged.

"I told him not to go near the pool" she argued back "it was not my fault he did something I told him not to do."

"only you made him play in the sun covered head to toe in makeup and clothes" He snapped back at her "of course he fainted into the pool"

"He never complained" she shot ready to defend herself and make excuses "We would have gone straight home if he had simply said he was overheated."

"You could have let him take off the jacket."

His wife scoffed. How would she explain the markings to her famous friends, to the media. As soon as the divorce was finalized, he filed for sole custody using the mistreatment of all three of his sons as the argument, doctor reports worked perfectly. Yoshi was granted full custody and the media went on a frenzy. His ex wife went on to play the victim, crying because she would not be there for her children, not be there when they are married. He should have known that she would react like this and he was advised not to pursue her for libel and rather just be the bigger person and love his kids, and that is exactly what he did, as soon as she left he took Donatello for treatment and let Leonardo dress however he wants.

"Won't mommy be upset?"

"That won't matter anymore"

"Okay Daddy" they said in unison.

* * *

As they got older more of their personality had shown through. Of course Leonardo had become more confident and saw his vitiligo as something to show of as opposed to something to hide, he even had a home video of him saying he wanted to be a super model. Donatello was and still is much more reserved, he would sit at desk for hours on end, taking apart a broken toy he found abandoned in the park to see how it works, then put it back together. Perfectionism was his favorite thing, he would create everything and anything. He invented a self turning pasta maker, a music recorder that can record already existing songs or songs you write yourself (Raphael and Leonardo's favorite). 

"I want to be a world famous inventor."

"That's not possible" Leo teased his brother.

"Says the guy who wants to be a super model."

"But have you seen me" Leo bragged "any modeling gig is possible."

"I want to be a police officer."

The two boys turned to their older brothers. Then they shrugged since it made sense. Although they were very much different they still supported each other because they knew that their not the most like their mother, they knew their mother would not be there for them if they told her what they wanted to be. Now that she was out of their lives they were able to be themselves, not having to worry about what others think about them or whether or not people would support them. Despite their age they treated each other as adult brothers... scratch that Donatello and Leonardo are fighting over a remote for a toy rocket ship and Raphael was placing bets with his stuffed animals to see who would win.

"GIVE IT!"

"YOU GIVE IT!"

"I bid twenty goldfish."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

All four boys turned around to see their father standing over him. He sighed, being a father of three boys was not going to be easy, but it would definitely be worth it, worth it to see these boys grow up into strong young men who would change the world someday. Two boys who could not be anymore different, despite fighting almost every other second growing up to be the best of friends, it was almost a perfect story out of a fairy tale, two princes saved and living happily every after.. or would they?


	3. Michelangelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mother was a singer.

His mother was another publicity stunt. She was a singer who opened for other big singers: Counting Crows, Rob Thomas, even SMASH MOUTH. Out of all the relationships, Yoshi absolutely was sure that this one would last, she was an amazing person. She always had a positive attitude, she had so much integrity, and so grounded she almost didn't feel real, and the best part she gave him Michelangelo, the beautiful baby once again had her dark skin and hair. And once again said beautiful baby had his eyes and ears, but he had another thing that belonged to his mother, his love for music, whenever Michelangelo got the chance he would grab one of his brother's hair brushes and sing to his stuffed animals. For once Yoshi felt like his life was perfect, but then one day, two words had turned his life upside down.

"I'm gay."

Yoshi could not believe what he was hearing "You're gay?"

"I met a woman while on my New York tour." 

His wife told him this while they were both on the couch. And she told him the story, of how at first the woman was just a friend and a roadie for Ozzy Osborn, but as time grew they became close and fell in love, even kissing after Ozzy's concert.

"I cant drag you along in this" she said.

And so they got a divorce, and before he knew it Mikey spent his weekends alternating between Yoshi himself and with his ex-wife, and then a year later his ex-wife and her partner, Mikey was at first confused as to why he spent one weekend with his father and brothers only for another weekend with his two moms. And as he grew older he had grew to understand and later on became okay with how his parents both loved him but just didn't live together.But something did change after that, Yoshi began to notice that Mikey had stopped singing, he would not hear the songs he would hear from Mikey's bedroom, heck he did not even hear the young boy hum anymore, rather he would sit in his room and color. Then the town announced that they would have a junior singing competition at the county fair and that all were welcome to sign up, this is when Yoshi leaned over and asked Mikey if he wanted to sign up. Mikey said he would rather not, if Mikey had simply said no, Yoshi would not have suspected a thing, but it was the fact that Mikey had tears in his eyes that made Yoshi stick around and ask why does he not sing anymore.

"Because I don't want to remind you of mom."

"Why I loved your mother."

"Then why don't you live together?"

"Because she loves someone else" Yoshi said with a sigh "and she cared about our family too much to drag you through it"

Tears were shed and hugs were given. The next day Yoshi was making chicken nuggets when Mikey had approached him with a sincere question. He asked if he could sign up for the singing competition, which Yoshi gleefully approved. The day of the competition drew closer and every minute of every day Mikey had practiced singing in front of his stuffed animals, then the day of the competition arrived, Yoshi did not want to put down other kids as he knew that this was only for Mikey to have fun, but Mikey did not have much competition. 

"And now coming to the stage" the announcer began "Hamato Michelangelo, singing I just can't wait to be king, from the Lion King."

"Welcome to the stage!"

And so the young boy began.

"I'm gonna be a mighty king" he sang "so enemies beware."

he pointed his microphone to the crowd so they could sing "well Iv'e never seen a king of beast with quite so little hair."

"I'm gonna be the main event like no king was before" he continued "I'm brushing up, I'm looking down, I'm working on my roar."

He gave a loud roar. He continued in his singing even dancing across the stage, looking like he was obviously enjoying his performance. That was when Yoshi decided to enroll his brother in musical theatre classes, knowing how much he would enjoy them. 

"Thank you Daddy."


	4. April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet April

He had decided to take the boys to the park whenever they got restless. It was when Raphael was about fourteen, Leonardo and Donatello were about nine, and Michelangelo was six, Leonardo and Donatello had been fighting over the remote again, Raph had tackled Leo in an effort to stop the fight. Mikey drawing on the walls with crayon didn't help any, so to get energy out of these boys he had started taking them to the park around the corner, it had a picnic area for Raph and his lunch. 

"Race you to the swings" Leo yelled to Donnie.

"I'm gonna play with the ducks" Mikey proclaimed. Yoshi followed behind Mikey to keep him from getting hurt, so he did not notice the little girl approaching Donnie and Leo.

"Can I swing with you guys?"

"Sure" 

"I'm April what's your name."

"I'm Donnie."

"And I'm Leo."

"Are you brothers?"

Both boys nodded, they didn't really play with other kids. They always had each other so they were never without a playmate, in fact the last time any of the brothers played with other kids was the birthday party where poor Leo got heat stroke. And so this was new to them, at first it was awkward small talk with the girl then the girl proposed to see who could go higher on the swing. Leo and Donnie looked to each other and shrugged and let the game begin. Donnie's height advantage guaranteed that he was in the lead, Leo being in second swung his legs as hard as he could to no avail, so he did the next best thing, stopped and ran back to the point that the swing seat was touching his shoulder blades. Then with a running start he jumped in the lead and got in the lead, while most would say that Leo's competitiveness was both endearing and a gift, others would say that it could also be intimidating. 

"Come on Leo" April snapped "that's cheating."

"not if we didn't discuss the rules."

"In that case" April said doing the same thing that Leo did.

"That doesn't mean you'll beat me."

And so the competition went on only for it to be a tie between Leo and April. Then they raced up the jungle gym, again another tie, then they raced to the pond which resulted in the competition being declared a draw when they nocked over Mikey. Splinter scolded them and made them apologize to Mikey, luckily Mikey was near indestructible and didn't really cry when hurt, so it was lunch time and Leo and Donnie invited April to join them which she gladly accepted.

"Thank god Dad always packs extra since Raph came with us."

"I heard that." Raph huffed stuffing his face with his salami sandwich."

They laughed, little did they know this was the start of a long and beautiful friendship.


	5. Baron Draxum

He met Draxum the first year of acting school. He was a talent agent who then became his manager. Draxum got him every movie title, made sure he got the right publicity. He became another father figure to the boys. As much as he didn't want to admit it. He was at first furious when he had found out about Raphael. But after knowing the kid for about twenty minutes they formed a bond. It was the same for the other three. Although he was not happy about Yoshi being divorced twice, he understood. Then came the conversation that Yoshi did not want to hear about. It was just another day that Draxum had told him about a movie coming up, another action film with an up and coming director. 

"You know full well that your boys are old enough and that it is better you go back to work."

"And you know full well that I don't want to be anything like my father."

"Your father was not the best man but that does not mean you need to throw your career away."

"Well I am not gonna miss my sons growing up" Yoshi declared "unlike my father family comes first."

"Well unless you take this deal" Draxum threatened "you wont even be able to feed your family."

Yoshi was good with his funds, he had saved just enough to raise all four boys, but he was still raising four boys. He still had to feed them, pay for their tutor, even give them coins whenever they lose another tooth and say that it was from the tooth fairy. So after careful deliberation he decided that it would be best if he go ahead and do the movie. It was a film featuring other actors but they were all much more younger than him, all of them seemed fresh out of college. And absolutely none of them had kids let alone four boys where the youngest was eight years old, so he was naturally given the part that every asian man in his thirties gets, the part of the wise old sage that is going senile.

"You can do it Daddy" Michelangelo said as he sat on a portable chair with his snack.

"thank you my little man."

So Yoshi bit his tongue and did the movie. 

"The past does not make you who you are" Yoshi's character said "I am who I am for what I do now."

"Thank you master Wonton" the actor playing one of his students said.

"Thats racist" Leonardo whispered to Donatello.

Raphael shushed him but the look on his face told everyone that he agreed "lets focus on the movie."

"And do not worry my boy" Yoshi's character continued "even though I am old and my memory doesn't work you will still remain prosperous."

"Don't worry father you are not that old."

The movie was a box office success, and soon interviews began to pile up and once again he was pulled away from his sons, this is exactly what he feared, his work interfering with his family, taking his kids with him was no longer an option. Since Leo and Donnie's mother was close to most of the talk show hosts and would no doubt try to weasel her way into the set and start a feud with him and it was best it would be as far from the boys as possible. 

"This is was the first movie since you had your last son" the woman in the cashmere shirt stated "how is it balancing both acting and fatherhood?"

"It's both stressful and rewarding" Yoshi answered "For example it was hard to find a babysitter."

"I can relate" her male cohost joked.

"But I did enjoy bringing my sons with me to the set."

Donnie congratulated him when he returned from the interviews. Soon after Yoshi got a call from Baron Draxum and once again had bad news, the film had come under fire for being racist and that he had become an internet meme. And so his reputation had been under fire for playing such an agist character, which led to more interviews, this meant all his time was taken up once again, which meant all four of his sons were once again no longer a priority. Raph was understanding, he knew that this is what it takes to keep the lights on while Leo and Donnie were only slightly annoyed, Mikey was a whole different story, he didn't seem to understand that his father was too busy for him. It got to the point that Mikey began to act out, drawing on the walls and throwing more tantrums, it was a complete change from the sweet lovable boy that he was, it was then that Yoshi had put his foot down and told Draxum to cancel every interview. 

"But Yoshi this is your career."

"And this is my son."

"You're really going to throw it all away because your son is having a tantrum?"

"No because me not being here is destroying his mental health."

"Are you really gonna spoil the boy this much?" Draxum argued "besides the payment you received is more than enough excuse."

"How about this I finish the interviews I have for this month but after that you will not book me another."

This annoyed Draxum but he agreed. 


	6. School

Yoshi did not know where this curiosity stemmed from. Maybe it was from TV, or maybe it was from April.

"We want to go to school." 

"Raphael we have discussed this."

The environment was not the best for his sons. It was too crowded, and the boys were far too rambunctious. Or the boys were far too close and the idea of separating them would be far too unpredictable, what if Michelangelo had a panic attack or another meltdown? No there was absolutely no way. However Donatello pointed out the many benefits of all four of them going to school, especially since April's school had a huge opening that they could not refuse.

"It is cost effective."

"We will be surrounded by a diverse group of people."

"And the class size is small so we will get the attention we need."

"Not to mention the countless academic opportunities such as scholarship preparations."

Now readers, Yoshi had absolutely nothing against public school, himself and countless acquaintances went to public school. But it simply did not seem to be a good idea for the sons of a martial arts legend and a movie star so he would most likely have no way to watch over them. What if somebody took advantage of who he is, it wouldn't be the first time this had happened to a celebrity's kid, sure he did believe that there were good people in the world but how many would attend their school? So once again the answer was no but then Baron Draxum found out about the boys' wishes deciding to put his two cents in about how putting the boys through school would be great for Yoshi himself. That with his boys in school he could focus on his work and that they would be society's responsibilities, so every person in his life was begging him to send his boys to school and absolutely no one was saying no. 

"Alright boys you may go."

"Yes" Leonardo cheered "when can we start?"

"You start in about two weeks" Yoshi answered.

"Are we going to April's school?' Raphael asked excitedly.

"Yes but there is something you should know" Yoshi said sadly.

"What is it" Mikey asked "don't tell me we have to wear uniforms."

Yoshi shook his head. 

"You will all be in separate classes."

"We understand father."

While all three boys were disappointed they knew that it was better this way. Because think about it readers while at the end of the day you are still brothers there are times you will be separated, whether it is separate classes or separate interests you will be separated. Raphael was a senior, Donatello would be a junior alongside April while his twin would be a freshman and Michelangelo was in the seventh grade, so all four of his boys would be so far apart. 

"And you're okay with that?"

"I mean we always wanted to go to school."

"But you'll be on your own" Yoshi explained.

"And we cant stay together forever" Raph explained. 

So they decided that school was the perfect place for them. Raphael had found a place on the football team, Donatello had joined the tech club and the drama club later dropping tech when he realized that the club members were jerks. Leonardo was also in drama, later picking up basketball when he had discovered a love for it at break, And finally Mickey bounced around from club to club trying to find his passion, some passions remained longer than others. Such as the art club, he loved it and would most likely not quit anytime soon, then there was the lunch brigade which was basically helping the lunch lady with serving and clean up, it was fun but it got pretty gross so he quit. Yoshi could not say that he wasn't impressed, while the four boys went their separate ways at the school gates the second they got home their school bags and their shoes would be thrown in the corner and they would jump on the couch to play video games together, normal brothers.


	7. Nightmares

Raphael's eyes flew open on night. Nightmares were not unusual in this household. Whether it was Donatello's fear of beachballs or Leonardo's fear of failure. This was different, Raph's dream had his family in it. There was a monster made of metal. The boys had to leave their father as the monster had swallowed him. And that was why Raphael was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich.

"Raph?"

Michelangelo was standing directly behind him rubbing his eyes, still in his pajamas that Baron Draxum gave him for Christmas, and he was clearly confused as to why Raph was holding a bottle of mustard at 1 am, especially on pizza night. Raph tried telling him he was hungry from football practice, Mikey used his usual puppy dog eyes that seemed to always win any argument, Raph sighed and proceeded to tell him the truth, about the nightmare and made him promise not tell anyone. Mikey promised yet still followed Raph to his room and climbed into his bed, Raph was about to protest but then he remembered this was something Splinter used to do when they were little, when one or some of them were having nightmares they would be allowed to sleep in his bed. This was what Mikey was doing but with a twist, he was sleeping in Raph's bed because his own was far to small, Raph shrugged and joined his baby brother. Mikey slept like a log and worked as a heater meant Raph could scroll through his phone till sleep came to him, which worked after the fourth or fifth slime video, because they woke up early and fell asleep late they had woken up around ten. 

"RAPHAEL MICHELANGELO" Their father yelled from downstairs.

"AH" Mikey woke with a start "COMING DAD" Mikey yelled back jumping out of Raph's bed.

"I KNOW IT'S THE WEEKEND BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU ARE FREE TO SLEEP LIKE BEARS!"

"SORRY POPS" Raph yelled back pulling on his bunny slippers "WE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TIME IT WAS!"

"JUST HURRY UP AND GET DOWN HERE BEFORE I FORGET THAT YOU TWO ARE GROWING BOYS AND EAT YOUR BREAKFAST!"

Both boys ran downstairs almost immediately. And soon the incident was forgotten and Raph and Mikey slept like babies again. That was until Donatello woke up to the sound of a grunt and a curse, Leonardo had stubbed his toe when he went to grab a drink. Donnie got up to see the damage that Leo would claim has been inflicted upon his toe, Leo being awake at this time was unlike him, the young man claimed that him not having his beauty sleep would be disastrous. So him being awake at this ungodly hour was not in Leo's programming, and asking people what is wrong is not in Donnie's, looks like everybody had a glitch tonight, he should have guessed it when Mikey walked passed a cat and didn't pet it earlier

"Donnie take a look I might need a doctor."

"Quit being dramatic that's my job."

"Just because you got the lead don't make my part any less important."

They were doing the play "A Midsummer Nights Dream" at school and Donnie got the part as the Fairy King Oberon. Leo got the part as Lysander, to say that he was jealous was an understatement but that was neither here nor there. 

"What are you doing up anyway?"

Nightmares were not normal for Leonardo. This means that when he had them they were a doozie, Donatello walked up to him and lead him to the sofa so Leo could rest his leg, then he took his concern up a notch and asked him again. Leo then began to relay his dream, it all began with him on stage and dressed as a king, but he didn't have a script and the more lines he spoke the more people were telling him he was not following his role correctly. Here was the kicker, the voices were that of his brothers and father, so he got up to grab a soda from the kitchen and had stubbed his toe on a wall corner, that was when he had woken up Donnie, Donnie sighed and turned on the tv. His father and other two brothers were heavy sleepers most of the time so he didn't have to worry about any light or noise waking them up, the only remotely interesting channel was some old Disney movies that played on a loop. They watched Robin Hood, The Rescuers, and part of The Great Mouse Detective until finally they fell asleep on the couch, it was quite a shock to Yoshi when he came down, but it was there that Yoshi thought: "I don't wanna know."


	8. Love

Yoshi loved each and every one of his sons. He loved how Raphael was willing to help whoever he met. He loved Leonardo's confidence. He was proud of Donatello's brilliance. And he was proud of how creative Michelangelo could get. 

"I'm gay" Leonardo said once.

Yoshi blinked. He had no problem with gay people. In fact in the movie industry you see a lot of gay actors, actresses, directors, even camera crew members, and he had always picked up on his son traits since he was a child, how he liked his clothes, the music he listened too, even the way he sat. They were not in any way similar to almost every straight man, Leo had also revealed to him that he was in love with another boy on the basket ball team, Usagi Miyamoto. He was an exchange student from Japan who was extremely the opposite of Leo, where leo was confident, loud, and proud, Usagi was much more quiet, serious, and noble, surely these two would not hit it off, but after a practice Leo with courage asked Usagi out. And although Leo had somehow managed to face plant while walking over to him, as well as throw in a cheesy pick up line when Usagi was helping him up, both boys got a date. Leo took the young man on a tour of the nearest shopping center, showing Usagi the stores and food Japan probably didn't have, then they went to see a movie, the whole time Leo was sweating bullets not wanting to make a fool of himself.

"I had fun tonight" Usagi admitted.

"Really" Leo asked "I mean of course you did."

Usagi chuckled at Leo trying to save himself "next time it's my treat."

"Wait next time?"

"You can tell your family that we are definitely having another date."

Leo was on the moon, then moved further to mars when Usagi kissed him on the cheek. For weeks his brothers teased him about how Usagi always seemed to make him act like a loon, but that was until Prom season at the high school. Donnie realised that after years of being friends with April that he liked her since she was the only person in the world that made him smile, made him blush, made his stomach due whirl winds, so he asked her to the dance. And while Donnie would say that he would rather avoid the cliches such as slow dancing to actually having fun, they both did exactly that, finishing off with that oh so cliche of kissing when he dropped her off at home, they made it official to both their families. 

"We can tell that she makes you happy so go for it."

"You hurt her you will have to deal with her family and us."

"She's way out of your league" Leo joked "don't mess this up."

Mikey however didn't seem to be interested in dating. At first Yoshi thought that it could have been that he was still stuck in his childlike innocence and who he would kiss was not on his mind, could you blame him? Mikey was almost always singing or drawing away in his sketchbook. 

"Never get older."


	9. Next Generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you readers for sticking with me the whole time through writing this.

Raphael had met a nice girl in college. Mona Lisa, and while at first they were rivals this quickly blossomed into romance. As soon as they had both finished grad school they were married. It was a small ceremony, only his family and his friends. 

"Do you take her as your ever loving wife?"

"I do."

"And do you take him as your husband?"

Mona agreed and they were announced as married. Afterwards they held a reception and were later on their honeymooning in Columbia, not long after Raph got first draft pick for the Nicks, and even more good news, Mona was pregnant. Raph fainted upon hearing the news, but was over the moon, and although he was playing and winning game after game he was still able to make time for his wife and later on time for his beautiful daughter, Karai, Yoshi would often tell stories about his grandmother. His grandmother was what many who did not know her would call a spit fire, she was difficult in the sense that she did not like to be told what to do, but at the same time there was method to her rough demeanor. 

"You would have loved her" Yoshi told his sons one day when they were kids.

"What did she do for a living?" Donatello asked once.

"She was badass" Yoshi answered "that was what she did for a living."

"No but seriously" Donnie said unimpressed "what did she do?"

"She was an actress and a singer" Yoshi explained "but she was also humble and not afraid to push boundaries."

That was the kind of woman Raph wanted Karai to be. And so he decided that would be her name, Mona loved it just as much. When his daughter was born Raph was entranced with her big dark eyes, her mocha skin, and her dark curls. But the thing that enchanted anybody who lays eyes on her was her smile, then they would get to know her personality and she would have whoever she met wrapped around her little finger, she was very into dress up, her favorite thing to do was make herself and other people laugh. She was also very stubborn, almost as stubborn as Raph, not in the sense that she would refuse to do what she was told, rather she would question what she was told. Raph had lost count of the times when he had to pick up Karai from school because she either questioned the purpose of an assignment or questioned the rules of a game which resulted her getting into a fight once or twice. She definitely had her mother's brain, Mona was a physicist, and although Karai had her father's personality she seemed to take a lot after her mother, and around the summer before high school she decided that she was going to be a scientist. 

* * *

"Donnie and I have a girlfriend."

That was not what Yoshi expected to hear when April and his son came home for Thanksgiving. As soon as they graduated high school April and Donatello went to college together, April was studying journalism and Donnie was studying engineering. 

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED" April once heard a girl yell on the ice rink.

"Girl calm down we're just playing a game."

"It's not just a game."

It just so happened this girl would be in Donatello's physics class.And also just so happened that the physics professor was a raging bigot, he hated the girl because she was a girl and he hated Donnie for being not only a person of color and Asian but for also having a disability. And while both would have loved to quit the class they bonded over their pride and got kicks out of proving the professor wrong, it was then Donnie learned that her name was Casey. And later on had introduced her formally to his girlfriend. The three later on became inseparable, and later on the three had developed feelings for each other, and through thorough communication they formed a relationship.

"So what do you think Papa."

"As long as you're happy I'm happy."

"Good cause we invited her to dinner on Saturday."

"I don't know her already and I know she is gonna be a handful."

"Like you didn't raise us" Donnie joked "that's why she is perfect for us."

Yoshi chuckled and when they finished grad school, Donnie landed a job as an aerospace engineer. April hand landed her dream as a TV Reporter, reporting for the most daring and dangerous stories, while Casey became the professional player for a hockey team. And about five years later April popped the question, you can guess that they both said yes, because it was three people getting married of course it was a bigger wedding than Raphs, it got better when April's family had a farm. This was the place of ceremony and celebration, however Casey's father being absent and not a good parent did not attend the wedding, it was not as if they didn't try to invite him, they did. But in true fashion of a horrible father, the man didn't even reply, and so Yoshi gave away Casey. A single year later it was revealed that April was pregnant, and both of her lovers could not be happier, and after nine months of difficulty and joys there were two beautiful boys welcomed to the world. Liam and Noah, to say that he now knew what his father went through with twins was an understatement, when schedule was not met it was absolute chaos. And they would not have it any other way

* * *

"Will you marry me?"

That was what Leo asked the anniversary of their first date. And despite what people imagined would happened, Usagi said yes. However instead of a huge ceremony they just simply went to the court house, the reasoning being that Usagi was not a party person. 

"Are you sure you're okay going along with this?"

"You know it doesn't make a difference if we have a ceremony or not."

"Sorry, it's just this doesn't seem like something you would do" Usagi said "but I'm glad we will be together."

And so they were married with Usagi's childhood friend Tomoe and Yoshi as witnesses. Afterwards they had dinner with the rest of the family at a nice dinner, where Leonardo proposed. It was there they discussed what was happening in their lives. Leo began a job as a model for a company that specializes in clothes that are meant to empower people of color, using their struggles in mind, from the flesh tone problem to the environmental impact most black people face. Usagi had enrolled in the police academy, working to be a police officer in the NYPD, they both volunteered at the community center for youth programs, playing basket ball and teaching self defense to kids who live in rough neighborhoods. 

"I want to have a baby" Leonardo said scaring the life out of his husband. 

"Are you sure" Usagi deadpanned "you know we cant do that right?"

"Of course I know" Leonardo defended "I was thinking along the lines of adoption."

"And you know that we are both working adults and children need time and attention."

"I know but these kids need someone who will at least give them a home" Leo argued "and for the record my father was a working man."

They debated back and forth till Usagi realized that having a child was actually a good idea and so they looked into adoption. Then one day they met Jotaro, a little boy from Usagi's hometown in Japan who had trouble getting adopted due to his autism. The moment Usagi and Leo got to know him they instantly knew this was the kid they wanted to take home, he was so cute, a complete sweetheart although he did not want people to touch him until he completely got to know them. He loved Japanese history, especially samurais, and the first year of his adoption they took him trick or treating dressed as a samurai, accurate to the point but not with a real sword of course, they replaced that with a plastic replica. The boy also loved Japanese folk lore, Usagi was able to find bilingual books about Japanese mythology to help Jotaro learn english, as well as given him the nickname Momotaro when he was around ten. By far the family's favorite time of the day was when they would curl up in bed reading stories to their son, even though reading aloud was difficult for Jotaro it was still his favorite part and Leonardo nor Usagi would have it any other way.

* * *

Michelangelo never got married, rather he fell in love and whoever he fell in love with lived with him for a while. 

"I just don't see the point of going through getting a marriage certificate when two people can just live together and leave it at that."

"I know but you have to let me approve of who you date first."

Yoshi was not trying to be overbearing but Mikey was far too innocent. Not in the sense that he doesn't know what is going on, in fact it is quite the opposite, Mikey knows that he does too much but at the same time he feels his lover deserves the world and more. Like Wanda, the girl he met in his theatre group, when he met her she was the set manager and it was obvious to everyone she had a crush on Michelangelo, later they began dating and a year later she moved in with her.

"Kinda a big step."

"Don't worry Dad" Mikey said with a smile "it will all be alright."

"I should hope so" Yoshi continued.

"I know so" Mikey finished.

It wasn't until a year later the young couple began to have a falling out. It began with small things like a scoff when one of them would take to long in the bathroom, then it would be complaints when somebody skipped out on the cooking. The fighting finally came to a head when Wanda wanted to get rid of Mikey's cat, Klunk. It was then they broke up and she moved out, for several months he was inconsolable, it broke his father's heart, then he started to feel better about himself when his father moved in. Both had always had a close relationship, and Michelangelo always fit his busy children's theatre schedule to be able to spend time with his father and that worked until he met a guy. The new bilingual narrator, a young man named Loris, outside of his usual narrator and knight garb he always wore a leather jacket, soon he and Mikey were as thick as thieves, and after two years of dating he moved in with Mikey.

"Are you sure this is the one?"

"I am positive" Mikey answered "he and I fit together."

"And you still want me to live with you?"

"We both do" Loris answered "Love thy father after all."

"Love thy father" Mikey repeated.

Michelangelo and his Brothers did just that and Yoshi loved his sons the most.


End file.
